


Whirlwind

by Lastwaterbender



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Claire Dearing & Owen Grady - Freeform, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady - Freeform, Clawen, F/M, Fluff, Post JW, claire/owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastwaterbender/pseuds/Lastwaterbender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post JW-First night after Jurassic World together in the hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whirlwind

Title: Whirlwind

Author: LastWaterBender

Fandom: Jurassic World

Pairing: Claire Dearing x Owen Grady, Clawen

Rating: K

Summary: First night after Jurassic World together in the hotel room.

 

 

The early Coasta Rican sun rose in the east.

The warm light started to fill the hotel room with its soft orange glow.

Owen laid awake watching the sleeping woman in his arms, their legs tangled under the thin sheet. He knew that when she woke up everything was going to start crashing around them. Inquiries and reports were required for what had happened not twelve hours ago, he hoped that she would sleep just a little longer before she was torn back into the whirlwind.

You would never know looking at Claire Dearing that she was one to cuddle. Her head was tucked under his chin, resting on his arm. His free hand rested on the small of her waist, over the singlet she was given to change into. To be honest, this wasn’t exactly what he had imagined his first time sleeping with her but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

For someone who was constantly busy, it was a wonder how still she could be. He had been watching her for a while now, every time he was summoned to the control center and for every meeting they happened to be in. He was intrigued by how powerful she was in the Masrani Corporation, he had seen her speak to twelve hundred employees without batting an eyelash as well as seen her pounce on a young male employee who had made the unwise decision to cat call at her. She was like a velociraptor zeroing in on a prey and then tearing him from limb to limb-teaching him his place in the world that was beneath her before relieving him of his position at Jurassic World. It was hot, Barry had to elbow him to keep breathing until the end of their quarterly meeting.

It wasn’t long after that he worked up the courage to ask her to dinner.

And it wasn’t long after that that said date was a disaster. He should’ve guessed that she was so . . . high maintenance.

Owen chuckled to himself as he watched her rub her nose. He now knew that she was so far from high maintenance that it amused him. Claire Dearing knew what she wanted.

Claire Dearing also out ran a freaking T-Rex in heels, leading her into battle. The only thing that would’ve made it better was if she shouted ‘For Frodo’ beforehand. Had he not been so preoccupied with keeping her nephews as well as himself alive, he might’ve enjoyed the scenario better. Who was he kidding, he would’ve found it absolutely hot.

She had spent the majority of yesterday pretending that her feet didn’t hurt and had protested when he picked her up to carry her into the room, but that immediately changed her mind when he sat her on the couch and started to rub her feet.

He stopped long enough for them to shower, change, and for them to go see her nephews. Gray wouldn’t let Owen go, so they hung out until he had fallen asleep and slipped out. Karen and Scott both hugged them tightly before they were able to go back to their own room. He had expected Karen to make a comment about the pair of them, she seemed like the type and Claire seemed like the type to blush profusely at not wanting to cause a scene by saying the wrong thing to offend either of them.

The night was spent with another foot rub. He was amazed that she hadn’t sprained her ankle.

Then it was spent with tears.

It had taken him a long time to convince her that what had happened wasn’t her fault. She was inconsolable for at least an hour and he chalked it up to exhaustion.

They laid in bed, cuddled close as she hiccupped softly. He pressed his lips to her forehead and held her tightly until she fell asleep.

He slept lightly, wanting to be there for her if she had nightmares and he woke up early out of habit. He moved his head so that his forehead was rested against hers, he could see the worry marks on her lip from her teeth biting it.

A lone tear dripped from her eye.

He reached up and wiped it, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. That small act was enough to still her back into a quiet slumber. He hoped that she would get a few more hours of sleep, but knew that it was going to be impossible-Claire Dearing was a creature of habit and despite how tired she was, she would wake up soon.

And like clockwork, her eyes fluttered open but she didn’t move.

“Hey.” He whispered to her, his hand went to cup her cheek.

She smiled softly. “Hi.” She whispered and looked up at him before her face fell. “Did you sleep at all?”

He nodded. “Some.” He answered with a shrug of his shoulder. “Kind of hard to concentrate on sleeping with a beautiful woman in my arms though.”

A blush crept up her cheeks, which brought a smile to his face. He leaned in closer, tentatively zeroing in on her lips but allowing her the chance to back away if she wanted to. Her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation and he took his shot. His lips pressing softly to hers, his tongue begging entrance.

She complied, her tongue meeting his briefly before she gasped and pulled away. Her hand covered her mouth and he gave her a worried look as if he had crossed a line. “I haven’t brushed my teeth yet.”

He chuckled and rolled onto his back. She got up and disappeared into the main sitting room only to return with two new toothbrushes and a travel sized tube of toothpaste. She tossed him a toothbrush and went to the sink that was next to the bathroom door.  Owen rolled out of bed and ran his hand through his hair that according to the mirror stood up in all directions.

Owen stood next to Claire and opened his toothbrush, running it under the water before putting toothpaste on it before putting it into his mouth. Claire turned around and rested against the counter, looking at him while she brushed her teeth. He couldn’t help but chuckle at how domestic the situation this was.

She turned around and spit into the sink, but covered her mouth with her hand as if to hide what she was doing. He finished brushing his teeth and caught her waist before she left the sink nook. “Better?” He asked, pulling her close to him.

Claire nodded and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling his face back to hers. The warmth of her mouth against his sent currents of excitement through his body and he found himself lost in the taste of the peppermint toothpaste and soft lips.

Just like her normally, her tongue fought against his for dominance until her phone vibrated from the nightstand.

She pulled away and he could see the feeling in her stomach drop. They both knew that whatever was on that screen was going to bring back to the real world. She somberly rested her forehead against his chin and took a deep breath that came out as a sigh as she smoothed the wrinkle in his shirt.

“It was fun while it lasted.” Commented Owen and she looked up to steal another kiss from him.

She stepped away from him and walked to her night stand to where the phone sat, picking it up slowly to read the text. “A car will be here in thirty minutes.”

He headed to the closet, where a new set of clothes hung in a garment bag on the rack. Masrani Corps had it dropped off the night before and he had no idea what it was, or if it was even the right size.

It was a dark blue button down shirt and a pair of dark khaki pants, surprisingly in his size. Claire reached around him for her own garment bag and shrugged at his surprise. “I called the concierge while you were in the shower.”

He nodded with a hum as he returned to the bedroom and stripped off his sleeping shirt, replacing it with a clean undershirt. He had to chuckle to himself when out of the corner of his eye he saw Claire freeze and quickly turn away from him as she too changed.

When she finished, it was his turn to freeze. It was a simple business casual getup, a long and pink button down shirt that ended mid-calf, secured with a thin belt and with tight fitting black pants. “What?” She asked.

“Just wow.” He said, putting his shoe on. “I don’t think, I’ve ever seen you not in a skirt.”

She shrugged again. “It’s Central America, it’s hot.” She answered and he laughed. She smiled to herself as she reached for the box of shoes she was given. Flats. She was going to be good to her feet today.

He watched as she nervously fussed in front of the mirror, opting to straighten her hair into her sharp bob. Her professional façade was having issues turning on, neither of them knew what the day would entail. Probably a press release and giving their reports to authorities, if he had to guess. He tied his shoe when he heard it.

A soft sniffle came from the sink and she used her hands to hold herself up. He got up and placed his hand on her shoulder. He knew that she was swimming in guilt and that facing the world was going to bring her guilt to the surface. “Claire.” He whispered and she turned to look at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He rubbed her back as he pressed her tightly against him. “This isn’t your fault, none of this.”

“If I had. . .” She cried, but sobs wrecked through her body.

“The world is full of ifs, Claire.” He whispered. “You saved thousands of people’s lives out there.” She shook her head, burying her face deeper into his shirt. “No matter how bad it gets once we leave this room, I’m not leaving you Claire.”

She pulled back after a few minutes and he wiped the streaks of tears with his heavily calloused fingers. “Thank you.” She whispered and he kissed her one more time. 

There was a knock on the door and slowly they broke apart. “I’ll go get it.” He said, allowing her a moment to wash her face.

On the other side of the door was a man that he didn’t recognize. “Mr. Grady, my name is James and I’m here to take you and Ms. Dearing to the Masrani Corporation’s satellite office.” He introduced himself and Owen nodded, turning to call for Claire who breezed out of the bedroom looking like her normal fierce self.

“Ready?” She asked extending her hand to him.

He took her smaller hand in his, giving it a soft squeeze. “I’m ready.” He said as they stepped out of their room into the whirlwind that was the aftermath of Jurassic World together.

 

 


End file.
